Love happens
by nickdisney
Summary: Cat Valentine never thought she would get adopted, until one day she did. When she meets Robbie Shapiro on her first day of Hollywood Arts, he changes her life. Join Cat and Robbie through the mysteries of High School. Romance, betral, and most of all, Drama. Cabbie! (I know it sounds lame. Give it a try?) DEDICATED TO CABBIEFLUFFQUEEN!


**Hey guys I was so excited to do this story thinking about it all day at school (I was bored out of my mind.) So Cabbiefluffqueen has been so nice to me on reviewing on my stories. On my last Cabbie story, Cabbie through Jades eyes, she said I should write more Cabbie. So this is why I'm here to give her another cute Cabbie story. This is dedicated to Cabbiefluffqueen. Enjoy :) I own nothing.**

Cat's POV

I stare out my window. I never do anything else to do. I was an orphan, alone in this world. I lost faith in being adopted. I was dropped of here by my parents when I was very young. I have no memory of them. I thought no one will love me. The only friend I had is Tori, a brunette I met when I was five. She was always my best friend. I can't believe it's been twelve years since I've known Tori and she even hasn't been adopted yet ether. Tori was a adorable five year old and a beautiful seventeen year old girl. Tori had a lot of friends, me, not so much. I would give myself that I'm a good person. For some reason I don't have that thing that Tori has. it's like a magic touch and boom everyone wants to be around you. I guess I'm not one of those people. I had a small memory of a boy I used to play with, along with Tori. But he was adopted soon enough and I never saw him until now.

I'm Caterina Valentine. This isn't some story of a girl who is in the orphanage forever. No, it's a story of a girl who is lost. But finds her way. Who falls in love, without knowing. This is how Robbie Shapiro changed my life forever.

This all started when I was told I was getting adopted. I literally screamed in Tori's face with the news. Tori was happy for me, but then, are happiness was shattered into a million pieces. We both realized we wouldn't see each other. We hugged each other for god knows how long. Tori told me it was okay to go. I wished her good luck. As much as it broke my heart to leave, I still feel so happy. I mean I'm getting adopted! I never thought the day would come. Saying good bye to Tori Vega- one of the only friends I've had- was the hardest thing I've ever done. The last day at the orphanage had come. I still felt bad for Tori. She would tell me it was okay, but I know she was close to tears. I gave her one last hug and was on my way. Not knowing who my parents are, or what their like. All I know is they live in California, Hollywood.

...

I am in the car now with my new parents they are very friendly and seem very interested in my life. I look out my window and begin to think how great it will be to have a home and family that loves me. I can't wait to come home and go to school. A great opportunity to make new friends. My new parents told me it was called Hollywood Arts. It sounds really like a top notch type of school, not what I'm used to. I was told that I have to audition to get in. My new parents told me a lot about it. They said kids with major talent get in.

"I don't think I'm talented enough for Hollywood Arts" I confess.

"I'm sure you can get in, what are your talents?" My new mom asks me. I hesitate for a moment' then answer.

"Well, I like to sing." She gives me an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure you sing amazingly." My dad added. I opened my month to say thank you, but we are in the driveway. Nice house. It was one of those fancy neighborhoods that had pools in the back, and often had big basements were they put flat screen or a Ping-Pong table. My parents open the door for me. I thank them quietly as I get my bag. They unlock the door and I enter. I look around. The house _is _beautiful. I can't believe I live here now! "So what do you think?" Dad asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I comment still looking around. They both gave me a tour of the house. All rooms, about 5 rooms total. They _did_ have a basement! But they had both a flat screen and a Ping-Pong table. Along with the flat screen, they had a couch with it. About 10 feet away was a Minnie kitchen with a Minnie fridge. In the back yard, there was a pool with a gate surrounding it. Next to it was a small volleyball court. Finally, they showed me my room. It was fairly large, with a king size bed, and a bathroom. A few feet away was a desk and a mirror just above it.

"This is your room." Mom said.

"We'll let you unpack." Dad said winking at me before he went out. I think I'm going to like it here.

**I know its really short and it hasn't gotten to the good stuff yet. I hope you enjoyed that Cabbiefluffqueen and you other awesome readers! I love everyone of you. Oh and please check out Cabbie through Jades eyes if you haven't already. Please review and tell me if you want more. Well I have to go to bed. *Airhug* Goodnight!**


End file.
